


Star Wars Shorts - January 2020

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Star Wars Shorts and One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Armor, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, The Force, The Force Ships It, falling asleep together, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Prompted shorts for creative writing practice.Tags to be added as we go.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Shorts and One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630552
Comments: 9
Kudos: 249





	1. Accidentally Falling Asleep Together

The battle had been long and hard. The clean up would be dealt with eventually, but it wasn’t today. Today, they were going back up to the _Negotiator_ , taking some showers, and then passing out for several hours in a _nap_.

The transports were shuttling squads of troopers back up to the flagship a few at a time (as they only had about five still functional). So it would take a hot minute to get both the 212th and the 501st off planet. And because it was who they were, Cody and Obi-Wan had opted to stay and wait for the last transport, just to ensure that all their men made it back to the ship safely and without incident.

But it was taking forever and Obi-Wan was tired as hell. His eyelids were heavy and drooping and each blink felt like it was taking longer and longer.

It took him being jostled awake by Waxer for him to realize he’d curled up in Cody’s side and that they had both fallen asleep.

“Come on, Sir,” Waxer said just above a whisper. “Gunship’s here.”

Obi-Wan sat up again, stretching and looking around like he was a padawan again. Cody shifted too, sitting up and immediately bumping shoulders with Obi-Wan.

There didn’t seem to be any other troopers left except for Cody’s squad.

“Is everyone already gone?” he mumbled through a yawn.

“Yes, Sir,” Waxer replied, voice a little louder now. “We’re the last ones.”

It took a second, but Obi-Wan and Cody found themselves on their feet and shuffling onto the transport with the rest of the men. The others didn’t look much better than them, but at least they seemed fully awake.

Once on the _Negotiator_ , Obi-Wan hooked his arm around Cody’s and dragged him along at his side. The commander didn’t protest, just yawned and went willingly.

Obi-Wan led them back to his own quarters where they kicked off their boots just before falling together on the just barely big enough bed. They could shower later. Right now, they would nap. And Obi-Wan had found that Cody was a pretty damn good pillow, even considering all the hard planes of armor.

They curled together peacefully, left to sleep for at least five uninterrupted, blissful hours.


	2. Adjusting the other's clothing

“Cody, this… doesn’t feel right.”

Cody turned, finding his new general standing right where he had been five minutes ago. Except now he had pieces of white armor on.

In the wrong spots.

And honestly just- karking _how??_ None of those pieces were interchangeable and they shouldn’t even be able to attach to the bodysuit in the wrong spots! Except apparently they could because Cody was very clearly looking at a shoulder pad barely attached to a knee and the guard on the man’s right forearm was completely turned around.

“How-” he stuttered, “how the _hell_ have you accomplished this?” Cody could not reign in the scandalized look on his face. “Absolutely none of that should be possible.”

General Kenobi flushed a little in embarrassment.

“Have you ever seen armor before?” Cody demanded, crossing the space between them and beginning to tug at the white plates of armor. They would all have to come off so they could start again.

“Yes!” the Jedi Master defended.

“Ever worn it?”

The auburn haired man wouldn’t meet Cody’s eyes.

“Not exactly, no. I’ve never really… needed to.”

Cody did not sigh. He didn’t. He wanted to. Little gods, did he want to. But he didn’t.

Instead, he divested his new general of all the plastoid-alloy armor, leaving the man standing just in the regulation black bodysuit. Then, slowly, he helped the man replace the plates and get them on all snug and in the right places.

Cody had had to compromise on exactly how much armor his new general would be expected to wear. Preferably, Cody would have him in full bucket and everything else. But that didn’t lend itself well to the way a Jedi needed to move. So he wore no armor above his knees or below the top of his chest. The chest piece Cody had found rounded itself over his shoulders and protected the man’s clavicle and breastbone.

It wasn’t ideal for a trooper, but for a Jedi… well, Cody hoped this was acceptable.

Admittedly though, the man looked like he was missing something once they were finished. His middle looked incredibly… boring and ill protected.

But General Kenobi made an “ah” sort of sound and sifted through the rucksack of belongings he’d brought with him. He pulled a simple, long cream colored tunic out. It was sleeveless and seemed meant to be a second or third layer. He pulled it over his head, shuffling the edges of the deep neckline underneath his new chestplate. The next thing he added was a sturdy, wide leather belt.

He finished and turned back to Cody, extending his arms and presenting himself for inspection. There was an amused, teasing glint in his eyes as he looked for Cody’s approval.

“So? Does this meet your standards, Commander?” he asked.

Cody looked him up and down, then turned away again on a faux resigned sniff.

“Barely,” he chaffed. “But it will do.”

The general gave a soft snort. Cody heard him snuffling, attaching his lightsaber at his hip and storing a few small items in the pouches of his belt.

They left the room, returning to the bridge where his general’s newly former padawan and Admiral Yularen were waiting for them.


	3. "I've been waiting all my life for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU

It had taken twenty six years for Obi-Wan’s soulmate to join the world. He’d felt it when it happened. He felt the shift in the Force, the sudden, new tug of a to-be bond off somewhere else in the galaxy.

After so many years, he’d come to the conclusion he would never have a soulmate. And he was fine with that. Jedi were encouraged not to form romantic relationships with their soulmates anyway, though it wasn’t necessarily prohibited. If the Force willed it, who were they to deny it?

And after he’d felt that tug, he’d resigned himself to the platonic nature soulmates could be. His soulmate was a child - an infant - and Obi-Wan was a grown adult. He was fine with that. Honestly, he was just happy with this development at all.

But then he was thirty six years old and he was face-to-face with his new clone commander. He’d just been assigned to the 212th, as Anakin had passed his trials and been knighted.

Now, here was CC-2224, Commander Cody, and something deep and near his diaphragm was tugging at him. All of a sudden, very clearly, Obi-Wan could see a bright, shining bond connect in the Force. It lit up Obi-Wan’s mind and made every single part of him tingle like he’d been doused in cold water and immediately soothed with a warm blanket.

A new presence appeared at the edges of his mind. It was soft in some ways, and firm in others - peaceful in a way that Obi-Wan wanted to bask in forever.

Then Commander Cody was pulling off his helmet and looking at Obi-Wan with shocked eyes.

He would have had to be completely stupid, on a level equivalent of Anakin, to not realize Cody felt it too.

So attachment be damned, and fuck the fact he was a High Jedi General and Master and newly minted Council Member. He smiled, warm and kind and so, so soft, and Cody smiled right back at him.

They both moved at the same time, meeting in the middle. Obi-Wan brought his hands up to Cody’s face, running his fingers over the wicked looking scar on the man’s temple, the other settling carefully against the side of his neck.

“I’ve been waiting all my life for you…” he told Cody, the words suddenly the truest thing in the galaxy.

“I’ve always known you were out there,” Cody returned, just as quiet and gentle.

There were onlookers, of course, some confused and others with knowing looks. But it didn’t matter. Because Obi-Wan had finally found his soulmate. He had no idea what the world would throw at them, or what they would go through or how they would work everything out.

What he did know was that he was ready for anything. Ready to face it all. He didn’t love Cody yet, but he wanted to. He looked forward to learning this man until he knew him almost better than himself.

It would be a journey, and Obi-Wan already knew it would be the best one of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
